The Swan Princess (DP STYLE)
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: when princess Samantha was born to a widowed king Jeremy she and prince Daniel spends time together over the years until adulthood they suppose to fall in love and be wed but then Danny only wanted to marry Sam only for her beauty. she called off the wedding and her and her father were attacked by the great animal and Sam was kidnapped. so its up to prince Danny to save his love.


the swan princess (DP style)

Chapter 1 - Sam was born / This is my idea

 **Narrator** _: Once upon a time, there was a king named jeremy who ruled a large and mighty kingdom and but yet he was sad for he was growing old, and had no child to inherit the throne. then, happily a daughter was born...a princess and she was given the name samantha. kings and queens came from all over the world to offer thier gifts to the child. among them was a widow, maddie... and her youngest son, prince danny was giving sam a necklance then it was then that jeremy and maddie happened upon the same idea. danny and sam would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love...and join thier kingdoms forever. but unknown to all was another plan that of the evil enchanter, vald pladmus. sam's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take jeremy kingdom by means use of the forbidden arts and on that same day he got effected by a deadly ghost virus that turned him into a ghost. then on the even of his assault, jeremy attacked... and vald powers were plunged into darknesss. despite calls for his death. the enchanter was only banished._

 **Vald** : i'm not finish with you, jeremy. someday i'll get my powers back and when i do, everything you own and everything you love will be mine.

 **Jeremy** : "he pointed him to begone from the kingdom."

Vald turned and walked away.

 **Narrator** : _Many feard that jeremy was too kind, but in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when danny and sam would meet._

Couple of years later a little ghost man goes by the name of box ghost was on top of the roof of the kingdom looking for king jeremy and princess sam until he saw them and giggles and said

 **Box ghost** :beware as here they come.

Jeremy was holding his now 7 year old sam who was wearing a long black dress with a matching bonet on top of her hair as her hair was in ponytails and had on black flat shoes as jeremy waved his men to stay put and ride sam inside to meet the royal family.

 **box ghost** : *he flew down to the side and tries to blow the horn but the bird's nest was blocking him from blowing it*

queen maddie was with her young prince danny who is now 8 years old.

 **Jeremy** : dear maddie, as lovely as ever.

 **Maddie** : *she was about to say something until a bird nest land in her hair and she looks at Box Ghost*

 **Box ghost** : *gasps and turns invisible* oops

 **Maddie** : *she chuckles* a bird nest *dust her hair off*

 **Jeremy** : and who might this strapping young man be? *he winks* young prince danny, no doubt.

 **Maddie** : *winks back* welcome to our fair kingdom, dear jeremy and to you, young princess.

Jeremy got off his horse and picked up sam and put her down as she had her hands infront of her.

 **Jeremy** : *nods his head to tell her to go on and say hello*

 **Young Sam** : *she looks at him then looks at maddie and danny and walks up to them*

 **Maddie** : go on, danny. *she notice that he didnt move* dear, go on.

 **Young Danny** : Mother.

 **Maddie** : Danny.

They both went to meet each other and danny looked annoyed as sam looked at him as he said

 **Young Danny** : hello, Princess Samantha. i am very pleased to meet you.

 **Young Sam** : pleased to meet you, prince danny *she bows infront of him as she notice that he walked off from her*

 **Young Danny** : *he walked off as she bowed as his mother made him go back*

 **Maddie** : un-huh *she pointed him to go back and he did as he was told*

 **Young Danny** : *he grabs sam by the hand with disgust*

 **Young Sam** : *she looks at him with disgust as he had her hand*

 **Young Danny** : *he kissed it* Yuck! *and then spits after he did that* **_singing) i cant believe i'm stuck with her all summer_** *looking at her annoyed with his arms crossed*

 **Young Sam** : *she wipes her hand on her dress as she looks at him and had her fists up*

 **Young Danny** : ** _i'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box_**

 **Young Sam** : ** _(singing) he looks conceited..._**

 **Young Danny** : **_(singing) what a total Bummer..._**

Both of them looked at thier parents as they sing : **_if i get lucky, i'll get chickenpox_**

 **Young Danny** : **_so happy you could come_**

 **Young Sam** : **_so happy to be here_**

 **Both** : **_how i'd like to run_**

 **Young Sam** : **_This is not my idea of fun_**

 **Young Danny** : **_This isn't my idea of fun_**

Both looked away from each other

Inside the castle they were playing sword fights and then attacked each other as they choked each other as thier parents was talking and singing as well

 **Maddie** : ** _(singing) The children seem to get along quite nicely_**

 **Jeremy** : **_(singing) we'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_**

 **Maddie** : **_My dear King Jeremy, that's my point precisely_**

Sam and danny were still playing sword fights with each other while thier parents are still talking

 **Jeremy** : **_it's such good parenting_**

 **Maddie** : **_and politics_**

 **Jeremy** : **_i think we've got a deal_**

 **Maddie** : **_so happy we agree and Danny's quite a catch_**

 **Jeremy** : **_this is my idea_**

 **Maddie** : **_this is my idea_**

 **Both** : **_of a match_**

They looked at the children and tires to stop them from playing to rough

 **Maddie** : **_and such fun_**

Couple years later again at king jeremy castle we see a 15 year old sam as a teen with frackles and longer pigtails as she had on little black makeup on as her dad said

 **Jeremy** : **_good heavens, child, dont dawdle we can't keep danny waiting_**

 **Teen Sam** : **_i havent packed or washed my hair and, father i get seasick_**

Teen danny in his room practicing using his powers snice he got infected by the ghost virus so he shooting his energy at a bad drawing of sam as he was in his ghost from

 **Maddie** : *he opens the door* **_they soon will be arriving_** *she looks in shocked* **_is that respect you're showing?_**

 **Teen danny :** ** _don't make me kiss her hand again, i swear i'm gonna be sick_**

Jeremy boats arrive at the dock as jeremy greeted maddie as he singing

 **Jeremy** : **_one day prince danny will be her intended_** *he greeted her*

 **Teen Sam** : *she stands by the boat enterance as she didnt know that she was about to be a target*

Teen Danny with his best friend a boy with a red hat and glasses goes by the name of tucker foley.

 **Teen Tucker** : *he had a sling shot in his hand and grabs a totateo and hurl it at sam*

 **Maddie** : Splendid!

Both Danny and Tucker laughed at her as sam looks at them with anger in her face

 **Teen Danny** : **_we tried all summer, but we just cant lose her_**

all three of them was sliding down a stair railing leaving sam behind

 **Teen Sam** : hey fellas, wait up!

 **Teen Tucker** : quick, put on some speed.

 **Teen Danny** : **_when picking teams_**

 **Teen Tucker** : **_or friends_**

 **Teen Danny** : **_i never choose her_**

 **Teen Tucker** ** _: you'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read_** *shows a sign that said no girls allowded

 **Teen Sam** : **_this really isnt fair_**

 ** _Teen danny and tucker_** : **_we really couldnt care_**

 **Teen Sam** : *she got angry and saw that stick and kicked it and realize she didnt know it will break and broke thier bones* : **_boys, its all or none this is not my idea_**

Jeremy looks at sam look hurt and shakes his head

Teen Danny and Tucker : **_this isnt my idea of fun_**

Maddie Waves bye to jeremy and sam as she scolds danny and tucker for messing up the day with thier foolishness.

 **the Chorus** ** _: (singing) long before they met danny and sam were destined to be wedded_**

At Danny Home, we see a young adult danny lying on the floor reading the book as everyone was cleaning up around him

 **Chorus** ** _: however, anyone could see the only point on which they didnt disagree_**

At Sam home, she was a young adult reading a book in her chair as well as the maids clean up where she was

 **Chorus** ** _: was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded_**

King Jeremy and Queen Maddie was trying to get danny and sam to spend time together and they didnt do as thier parents said as sam didnt get off the carrier and danny was in the tree in his ghost form looking at his mother.

 **Young Adult Danny** : **_(sings) she tries to talk me into playing dress up_**

Inside the Castle Sam was playing pretend with Danny as she was the queen and he was a bear to scare her. then Young adult tucker and danny see that sam was flirting with the castle guards as he had his arms crossed.

 **Young Adult Danny** : **_she's always flirting with the castle guards_**

 **Young Adult Tucker** : *smiling and teasing him as he sings* **_i think you really sort of like her, fess up_**

Young Adult Sam, Tucker and Danny was playing Cards and tucker was helping danny try to win by standing behind sam and giving him hints.

 **Young Adult Danny** : **_i'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_**...*put cards down * **_four sevens and a ten_**

 **Young Adult Sam** : **_i think i've won again_** *she puts down her winning cards*

 **Young Adult Tucker and Danny** : **_every time she's won._**

 **Young Adult Sam** : (she smiles at Danny and Tucker singing) **_This is my Idea_**

 **Young Adult Danny** : **_This isnt my idea of fun_**

one day out on a carriage ride danny and sam was riding together and sam was waving to the people as danny was making finger animals behind her head as he prentends to do nothing as she looked at him.

 **Chorus** ** _: we need a royal wedding and i'd love to be invited at least we'd get a holiday to rest our plows and axes_**

Jeremy and Sam was got off the Carriage and walking towards the boat as jeremy waves at maddie and she waves back as danny was sitting there until he got hit by a tomatoe and his mother laughs at him as sam was walking up on the boat and threw the slingshot into the water knowing she got her revenge

 **Chorus** ** _: someday these two will marry two lands will be united and with some luck, thier marriage may result in lower taxes_**

During a Chirstmas Hoilday Jeremy was in his study writing a letter to maddie about sam and danny

 **King Jeremy** ** _: what if sam doesnt go for the merger?_**

Maddie gasps on the letter that he wrote to her and she wrote back saying

 **Queen Maddie** : **_Urge her!_**

In both rooms were now the adults of danny who is 20 and sam was 20 as of now and they heard thier parents knocking at the doors of thier rooms and they got up to lock them out and singing.

 **Both** ** _: (singing) for as long as i remember we've been told we'd someday wed every june until september_** *both looking at the caldenders as they sing*

Danny is getting Drag by Maddie as she pulling him wearing a white royal t shirt, a black cape, long black boots

 **Danny** ** _: all thier pushing and annoying hints_**

King Jeremy and another Adult with long orange hair was the older sister of danny was jasmine *jazz* fenton and she was helping jeremy getting sam out of the carriage as she was wearing a long black dress with her combat boots underneth the dress and her hair was long and she had on makeup and a coat and the necklance that danny gave to her as a child and she stood there and didnt move as they both carry sam into the castle

 **Sam** : **_i've got bruises with thier fingerprints_**

Maddie pushed danny into the room and close the door as danny turn away with his arms crossed

 **Danny** : **_i could do much better i am sure_**

Jeremy pushed sam into the room where danny was and took off her coat as she had her arms crossed as well

 **Sam** : **_he's so immature_**

Danny decide to turn around to look at sam as she turns around as well and looks at him and to their surpise they realize that they both turn into the lovers that was ment to be and danny smiles softly as sam looks at him and start to smile back as she sings

 **Sam** : **_i see him smiling and my knees start buckling then i see inside him and my doubts are gone_**

King Jeremy and Queen Maddie was peaking at the progress of what they have done for them

 **Danny** : **_she started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan_**

They both Greeted each other at the bottom as they bowed

 **Sam** ** _: so happy to be here_**

 **Danny** : **_till now i never knew_**

Danny held out his hands as sam took them into hers and they both got close and looked at each other loving

 **Both** : **_it is you i've been dreaming of_**

 **Danny** : **_This is my idea_**

 **Sam** : **_This is my idea_**

King jeremy and Queen Maddie was so overjoyed as they walked in and start singing and having the kingdom dectorate the whole ballroom

 **King Jeremy and Maddie** : **_what a good idea its such a charming and romantic notion_**

 **Chorus** ** _: This is my idea such a good idea, what a good idea_**

They see jazz making the band play the music as she was the conductor

 **Chorus** ** _: such a powerful and magic potion this is exactly my idea of love_**

Danny and Sam was dancing together infront of the whole ballroom as they stare at each other warmly and held each other closed as they sing

 **Sam** ** _: This is my idea_**

 **Danny** : **_This is my idea_**

 **Both** : **_This is my idea of love_**

Then they both stop as they lead close and give a passionate kiss to each other.

(Hey Guys SWAN PRINCESS! i know but as you can see i made alot of changes into the story and its going to be the same but danny will have his ghost powers and jazz is the conductor but still his older sister and that i put the singing in bold and itaics as they are singing and that i put young, teenage, and young adult that them going through the years of being together. so my first chapter of the fiction please leave me R R )


End file.
